equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
What More Is Out There?
What More Is Out There? is the third of six songs featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. This song serves as the seventh track in the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Lyrics Film version :Sci-Twi ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh ::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grade's the best ::The highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met ::This school is full of people ::But still I don't belong ::They only dream of winning ::Look at me like something's wrong ::Maybe I'm better off alone ::Will I find what I'm lookin' for ::If I just do it on my own? ::I know there's more that's out there ::Something to fill this hole inside ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I'm not afraid to try ::There's only so much this school can offer ::And I'm not saying that it's wrong ::But I know there's more that's out there ::'Cause I've been searching all along ::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all ::There's somethin' out there callin' me ::And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see ::'Cause I know there's more that's out there ::Another place, another way ::And I know there's more that's out there ::And I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday... Alternate version :Sci-Twi ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, whoa-oh ::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grades the best, the highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met :Shimmer ::Everyone here likes who I am ::And it's not from the magic spell's command, whoa-oh ::My friends looked past the things I've done before ::But still I miss those quests, mythic creatures, magic test ::High school's great sure, but who am I anymore? :Sci-Twi ::It's not that I'm ungrateful, I'm trying to succeed ::But there's something left still missing, something that I need :Shimmer ::I know there's more that's out there ::Maybe folks that need my help ::I know there's more that's out there ::Because I've seen it for myself ::There's only so much this town can offer ::And I'm not saying that's so bad ::But I know there's more that's out there ::Cause it's a life that I once had :Sci-Twi ::Beyond these rooms, beyond this walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all :Shimmer ::This town is home, this school is safe ::But how can I be home, I'm still feel out of place :Sci-Twi ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Another world to explore :Shimmer ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Am I wrong for wanting more? :and Sunset Shimmer ::And I can't wait for it to happen ::But what it is I cannot say ::I just know there's more that's out there ::And it's calling out my name ::And I'm searching for the answer ::'Cause I feel I lost my way ::I may not know what's really out there ::But I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday... es:¿Hay Algo Más Afuera? pl:Świat da mi więcej pt-br:Há Mais Lá Fora ru:Чего больше снаружи? Category:Songs Category:Album songs Category:Friendship Games songs